Pokémon Dusk and Dawn/Story
Professor intro The screen opens up on Professor Lilac on her knees petting a never before seen eeveelution (Akareon), not noticing the camera. She looks up and gasps, standing up. "O-Oh! Hello everyone, and welcome to the world of Pokemon! I'm Professor Lilac of the Sutek Region." she says. Lilac picks up Akareon, holding it up to the camera as it zooms in on their faces, focusing. "This is a Pokemon, say hi, Akareon!" the Professor says, waving Akareon's paw. The pokemon lets out a cry of joy and smiles. "This world is widely inhabited these mysterious creatures called Pokemon. They come in many different shapes, sizes and forms. Some stay the same, and some evolve and change over time. We humans live happily with Pokemon, as we live with and care for each other in harmony." the Professor summarizes. "Now, are you a boy or a girl?" she asks. The player chooses either a male or a female. In this story, the player is a female. "And how do you look?" The choices are white skin with blonde hair blue eyes, tanned skin with honey hair and grey eyes, or brown skin with black hair and brown eyes "Finally, what's your name? I'd love to know." Now you simply enter your name (up to 15 characters). The player's name in this story is Destiny. "Sugoi! A beautiful (fantasic if it's a boy) name indeed!" Professor Lilac says. Then she leads the player to a gate shining bright from the other side. "Now, I want you too be the best Pokemon Trainer you can, meet many Pokemon and people, train hard, and have the experience of a lifetime! Now let's visit the world of Pokemon!" Main Story Destiny yawned, clicking her tongue and rubbing her eyes. She regretted staying up all night and playing on her WiiU, because today was the day she finally got to pick her starter pokemon and begin an adventure. At first, she hesitated, but Destiny slowly rose up, a baby Absol laying at her feet, waking up as well. “Mmm, good morning Pandora…” Destiny said, rubbing the pokemon’s head. “Arf! (Good morning, Destiny!)” Pandora replied. Since he was a newborn, Pandora was only about a foot tall, struggling to get out of the bed. Destiny giggled, picking up Pandora like a baby (which he technically was), and walked downstairs, where her mother, Melissa, cooked breakfast and father, Chris, was watching TV. “Good morning mother, good morning father.” Destiny said, bowing. Melissa looked up from the pan of bacon sizzling on the stove and to her daughter, smiling. “Good morning, Destiny.” Both her and Chris said at the same time. She walked into the living room and sat Pandora on the couch next to their Eevee. “I’m gonna go get dressed; Today is a BIG day!” Destiny said, running up the stairs. Chris chuckled, petting Pandora on the head. Destiny rushed down the stairs, the Pikachu chain on her belt making jingle noises and purse waving around beside her. “Oh! This is so exciting!” Destiny squealed, straightening her hat. Just then, a beep came from Chris’ watch. “Well, I have to go to work.” He said, standing off of the couch. He walked up to his daughter, placing his hand on her shoulder. “Now I want you too be safe. Being a pokemon trainer is a huge responsibility.” Chris said. “Don’t worry dad, I’ve got it under control. I am your daughter after all.” Destiny replied. She hugged her father, and afterwards Chris kissed his wife and walked out the door. Destiny grabbed a piece of toast off the counter, and a few minutes later, there was a ring on the doorbell. She quickly stood from her island seat, swinging the door open where a boy and a girl stood. “Oh, hi! You must be…Destiny, right?” the girl asked. Destiny nodded, and the girl grabbed both of Destiny’s hands. “Well, nice to meet you! I’m Sofia!” she said. The boy standing behind them cleared his through, flipping his hair to the side. “And, you are?” Destiny asked, showing a small smile at the boy she thought was kinda cute. “Oh, well, I’m Cole. Nice to meet you, Destiny.” The boy replied. Sofia let go of Destiny’s hands, starting to walk down the pathway of Maidstone Town. “Well, come on! You wanna choose your starter, don’t you?” Sofia asked, giggling. Cole and Destiny looked at each other, nodded, and followed their friend. Once they reached the main area of Maidstone town, it looked way different since the attack 6 years ago. There were pokemon centers, a library, a pokepuff shop, and more. The fountain at the center of town had water flowing through it peacefully, a small Corsola statue on top with a graceful pose. “Hey, Destiny, over here!” Sofia called out, waving her hand. She turned around, seeing Cole and Sofia sit down with these other kids; one male one female. Destiny walked over to the table, sitting in the seat between Cole and Sofia. “So, this is the new kid?” the girl across the table asked, pointing her spoon that she used to eat her icecream with at Destiny. “Yep, this is her. Meet Destiny. Her father is a gym leader, you know?” Cole said. “Well, welcome to the team, kid.” The girl said, raising her hand forward. “I’m Abby. I love roller skating, icecream, and I have an affinity for Psychic types. Oh, and that over there-“ Abby pointed to the boy sitting next to her, “Is Duncan.” Duncan reached out his hand, shaking Destiny’s. “Nice to meet you. Again, I’m Duncan. Most of the time, I like to hunt for these special type of pokemon, called shinies. They’re really rare, but just finding one is the best feeling ever. Oh, and my affinity is steel.” He said, letting go of Destiny’s hand. The group was silent for a few moments, until Sofia finally said something. “Well, are you gonna give her the pokemon?!” she questioned. Abby gasped, reaching into her bookbag. “O-Oh! My apologies!” she said. “It’s fine, I can’t wait to see them.” Destiny said, smiling. After a few seconds of tearing through her bag, Abby pulled out three pokeballs and placed them on the table. “Alright!, Levoni, Flamatos, Aquasai, come on out!” she said. All of a sudden, a small red light shot out of all three pokeballs, and three tiny pokemon appeared in front of them. “Levo levo!” the grass type chirped. “Mato mato!” the fire type cried. “Acuuu!!” the water type growled. Destiny looked at all three pokemon with wide eyes. All of them looked much better in real life than on TV, fierceness in their eyes like they were ready for battle. “So, do you need time to think? I know it can be a very hard decision.” Duncan admitted, looking at the starters. Destiny closed her eyes and shook her head. “All three are wonderful, but…I’ve already made my decision.” She concluded. She opened her eyes, looking at the fire type starter sitting in the middle. Flamatos grew a huge grin on it’s face, letting out another cry of happiness. It jumped into Destiny’s arms, and the other two starters went back into their pokeballs. “Wow, awesome choice! I don’t think me or Cole chose that one… You didn’t choose Flamatos, did you Cole?” Sofia asked. Cole shook his head. “Which means we all got different starters. And the more typings, the better!” she said, giggling. “Well, before we do anything, you should go pack a bag and tell your mother. In the meantime, Duncan and I will be checking out Kaze Pathway. Toodaloo!” Abby said, standing up from her chair. Duncan tipped his trainer hat, walking off with Abby. Destiny picked up Flamatos’ empty pokeball, placing it in her purse. “Oh oh! Let’s have a battle! I wanna show you the power of my starter, Levoni.” Sofia said. She threw a pokeball in front of her, and out popped a Levoni, letting out it’s special cry. Destiny looked down at her starter pokemon, balling up her fist. “You ready for this, Flamatos?” she asked. The fire starter looked back at it’s trainer and nodded, which was followed by a smile. “Alright, let the battle commence!” Sofia yelled. Right away, Destiny commanded her pokemon. “Flamatos, tackle!” she yelled. Flamatos ran up to Levoni at fast speed. “Dodge it!” Sofia yelled. Her pokemon did just that, jumping to the side and making Flamatos miss. “Now, vine whip!” Sofia commanded. Levoni jumped into the air gracefully, vine appearing in her hand. She suddenly shot towards the ground, slamming the two vines into Flamatos with extreme force. Flamatos flew back, hitting the ground hard. It didn’t get knocked out yet, the fire starter getting back on it’s feet and breathing heavily, baring it’s teeth at the Levoni. “Don’t give up! Use ember!” Destiny commanded. Flamatos took in a deep breath, flames appearing in it’s mouth as the burst of fire shot towards Levoni, hitting it with force: A critical hit! Levoni fell out cold, hitting the ground and swirls of being fainted appearing in it’s eyes. “Oh no, Levoni!” Sofia cried. “Yes! Good job Flamatos!” Destiny said, giving her starter a thumbs up. She pulled the empty pokeball out of her purse, Flamatos retrieving. Sofia picked up her fainted Levoni, giving it a restore candy. “It’s okay, you’ll do better next time.” She whispered, and Levoni opened it’s eyes slightly and smiled. Destiny got out her phone, calling her mother as she walked down the stairs of Maidstone and onto Route 1: Kaze Pathway. “Hey mom…yeah…it’s awesome! Uh-huh, okay, yes mom…alright, love you too. Bye.” Destiny said, then closed her phone. “Alright guys! Let’s get this show on the road!” Destiny exclaimed, placing her phone in her purse. “Oh! You might need this too!” Sofia said. She went into her purse, pulling out a small device with a pokeball symbol on it. “It’s called a pokedex. With it, you can get all the information you need on a pokemon you see or catch! Isn’t it amazing?” she said. Without another word, she ran into the grass of Kaze Pathway. ~ Destiny wrapped her hands around her arms, shivering. “W-We should stop by the c-clothes store.” She suggested. Sofia looked at Destiny in confusion. “Heh, I think the wind feels find, but if you insist.” She said, followed by a shrug. They walked off of the route and were soon in Chesai Village. The two friends walked inside and Cole sighs. "I don’t have time for cloth shopping…” he said to himself. Cole brought out his Aquasai, and it let out a somewhat intimidating yet friendly growl. “Come on buddy, we’re gonna go training.” A few minutes later, Destiny and Sofia walked out of the shop with a new pair of clothes. “Nice and toasty. Come on Destiny, I wanna catch another pokemon!” Sofia said. Destiny tried to catch up to her friend, when suddenly a older male bumped into her, causing her to drop all of the shopping bags. “S-Sorry…” Destiny apologized, her sight taken away by her hat covering her eyes. The male she ran into chuckled, uncovering her eyes. “No worries.” He replied, holding out his hand. Destiny gladly took it, and noticed that Sofia was gone. “I’m Simon, the gym leader of this village. I uh, specialize in normal types.” He said, bowing. Destiny bowed as well. “My name is Destiny, pokemon newcomer.” She replied. “Newcomer? How exciting. I assure you will come to my gym, correct?” Simon asked. “I-I suppose.” Destiny stuttered, picking up her bags. “Well, when you do, I hope we have a great battle!” Simon replied. After that, he walked back to the normal gym, only a few feet away. Destiny sat down on a bench outside the poke center, taking her clothes out of her bags and placing them into her backpack, then throwing the bags away. But as soon as she threw them into the public garbage can, something inside of there whined, throwing them back out. “Hey!” she gasped. She looked inside of the garbage can, and a wild zorua appeared. Destiny held the weakened Zorua in her hands. It was covered in dirt, with scratches all over it’s body. “Aww, I have to get you to the Pokemon Center…” Destiny said. She walked a few feet away from the trashcan, the doors of the Pokemon Center sliding open while she saw Nurse Joy and her Audino at the front desk, a mega stone around the Pokemon’s neck. “Nurse Joy,” Destiny said, walking up to the counter, “I found this Zorua pup in the trash outside. I think someone abandoned him.” Nurse joy looked at the little pokemon in shock. “Oh, that’s terrible! But, I know what’ll do just the trick.” She said. Nurse joy brushed back her bangs, revealing a key stone earing that glowed softly. “I would tell you to have a seat and wait for the next available spot, but this is serious.” She said. Nurse Joy pressed her fingers against the key stone, as it started to glow more as Audino’s mega stone started to glow as well. “Audino, please, mega evolve!” she said. Audino nodded, placing her hands to the mega stone and being covered in a beautiful rainbow light, suddenly transforming into a more elegant, and taller form. “Now, heal pulse.” Nurse Joy commanded, taking the Zorua into her hands and placing it in front of her pokemon. Audino listened, placing her hands onto the little Zorua as it’s body began to glow. Destiny watched in awe, and after a few seconds, the Zorua was clean. It open it’s eyes, jumping out of Nurse Joy’s hands and running around Audino happily. “That should do the trick.” Nurse Joy said. Audino’s body flashed again, as it returned to it’s normal self. “Y-Your Audino just evolved! But it turned back!” Destiny exclaimed. Nurse Joy giggled, and a small snicker came out of Audino as well. “Well, yeah! It’s a special evolution called Mega Evolution! Only certain pokemon can possess this power.” Nurse Joy said, petting Audino’s head. “My Audino used it’s mega ability, Healer, to heal the scratches and bruises your Zorua had; While it used heal pulse to get it’s HP back.” “That’s amazing! Well, thank you, Nurse Joy. You too, Audino.” Destiny said. Audino let out a happy cry, waving goodbye to Zorua, Flamatos, and Destiny. But as the trainer turned her back, Nurse Joy slipped a red, black, and purple stone into Destiny’s backpack. “I’ve got a good feeling about her. I know she’ll be able to master mega evolution one day…” ~ After a few wild pokemon battles for training her two pokemon, Destiny decided it was finally time to test out the first gym. “Are you guys ready?” she asked Flamatos and Zorua. The two pokemon nodded, determination in their eyes. Destiny walked out of the patches of grass right outside Chesai Village, running into the Normal Gym. The inside was somewhat...well, normal. The walls were shades of grey and white, and Destiny could see the gym leader not too far ahead. “Alright, we’ve got this.” She encouraged herself. Without another thought, she went up to face the first trainer. Destiny panted, hands on her knees as Simon, the man from earlier, sat on his thrown which were the colors of white, silver, and gold. He wore a cape, along with some other royalty-like clothing. “Wow, you really made it, congratulations!” Simon said happily, standing up. “Now then, let’s get this battle on the road!” He yelled. Destiny smirked, sending out Flamatos. “Let’s show him who’s boss!” Simon threw a pokeball out onto the arena, a Chibilo popping out of it’s ball. Simon gasp as his Meowth fell fainted on the floor. “It’s alright guys, you tried your best.” He said, holding a pokeball in front of him. A light shot out of it as Meowth returned, having no more pokemon to use. “You are a very strong trainer for a beginner…” Simon admitted, closing his eyes, “I admire you." Destiny blushed, nodding. “Well, thank you, it means a lot.” She replied. Simon reached into his pocket, pulling out a small badge. “This is the royalty badge. It will allow your pokemon to grow past level 30 and respect you.” He said, placing the badge in Destiny’s hands. As Destiny was about to say thank you, another challenger approached. “You must go, Destiny! Go and be the best pokemon trainer ever!” Simon said. “Yeah!” Destiny replied. She ran back towards the entrance, bursting out of the door and breathing in fresh air. She ran down route two, which was called Midori Way. Still none of her friends were to be found, as she walked down the road that seemed like it would go on forever. But just ahead of her was a gate to the next city. Destiny battled a few trainers on the way, also spotting a few pokemon for her pokedex. Soon enough, she reached the gate entrance, and the sun was already starting to set. “It’s been that long already…?” Destiny asked herself, looking into the sky. She yawned, placing her hand over her mouth and walking through the gate. “Hello, this is the gate between Route Two and Koyako City (Koyuki+Miyako).” The guider said. Destiny nodded, walking through the gate. The first thing she noticed was the sudden change of weather. Tiny specks of snow fell from the sky, which was crowded with puffy, white clouds. Destiny walked forwards, her new boots getting covered in slushy snow. She looked around at the snow covered roofs and trainers, young and old, walking around with their pokemon and going into shops and such. “Destiny!” someone called out. The trainer looked around, spotting her friends/rival Sofia running up to her. “I challenge you to a pokemon battle!” she demanded. “Here? Right now…?” Destiny sighed, looking at the white haired girl. “Yes here! I want to test the strength of my team against you. You’re my rival and friend after all.” She said. Sofia threw out a pokeball, and out popped a Glaceon. “Isn’t she cute? I got her from the Pokemon Adoption Center.” Sofia said. Destiny looked at the ice eeveelution, then smirked. “Come on out Flamatos!” she commanded. Her pokemon popped out of it’s ball, letting out a cry and automatically jumped back when it hit the icy cold ground. Destiny gasped, reaching into her bag and grabbing poke-mittens. “Here you go.” She said, bending over and placing them on all of Flamatos’ feet. She noticed the stone Nurse Joy placed in her bag, but didn’t pay much attention to it. Then, the two female rivals prepared to battle. ~ Sofia sighed in defeat as she retrieved her fainted Levoni. She managed to take out Flamatos, but Destiny’s Zorua cleaned it all up. “Come on, let’s go to the Pokemon Center.” Destiny offered, followed by a smile. Sofia smiled too, standing next to her friend and walking towards the Pokemon Center on the other end of the street. Inside, Cole, Duncan, and Abby were drinking Hot Chocolate and eating freshly baked PokePuffs with their pokemon. Destiny and Sofia walked up to the counter, handing their fainted pokemon to Nurse Joy. Abby motioned Destiny to sit next to her, so she did. “So, how’s the adventure been so far?” Abby asked curiously, taking off her roller skates and letting out the lounge chair, also turning the back massager on. “Pretty good; I found a new pokemon named Zorua.” Destiny replied. She reached into her backpack and brought out Zorua’s pokeball, and it smiled at Abby. “Well aren’t you a cutie?” she said, giggling and petting Zorua’s head. Just then, one of the nurse’s assistants, Hope, walked over carrying a platter of pokepuffs, each one designed in a different way. “Ooh, pretty.” Destiny exclaimed. She picked up a pokepuff decorated in pastel colors, with a rainbow decoration on top. Zorua picked out a chocolate pokepuff with red frosting and sprinkles, eating away. After a few minutes of eating delicious pokepuffs and chatting away about what they want to do for their adventure, the healing alert sounded from the front desk. Destiny walks up to the front, her Flamatos waiting for her, happily wagging it’s tail. “Alright, your pokemon has been restored to full health!” Nurse Joy said, “Hope too see you soon!” Destiny bowed in thanks, picking up Flamatos in her arms and retrieving Zorua into it’s pokeball. Sofia retrieved her Glaceon and Levoni, and their other friends stood up as well. “I guess we can head out now. The professor is waiting!” Sofia told everyone. The automatic doors slid open as Sofia ran outside, only to bump into the professor herself. The entire group gasped at the sight of the woman. Purple hair, green eyes, and nearly perfect body structure. The professor picked up her purse, then helped Sofia up. “Why, hello everyone, I’m-…” the woman started to say, but was interrupted by Sofia, “You’re Professor Lilac! Oh my gosh, I’m so, so , SO sorry!” Sofia stuttered, blushing. Professor Lilac giggled, patting Sofia’s head. “It’s alright my dear Sofia, it was nearly an accident.” She replied. Sofia covered her mouth quickly, almost letting out a scream. “You know my name!” she muffled, her hand still over her mouth. “Why yes, as a matter of fact, I know all of you.” Professor Lilac replied. Cole step forward, looking at the woman. “Do you know anything about mega evolution?” he asked. Destiny gasped, remembering Nurse Joy’s Audino mega evolving and healing her Zorua. “As a matter of fact, I do. Come along.” The professor said, waving her hand towards the group of teenagers. The group quickly followed behind, and just a few feet down the sidewalk, was the Pokemon Laboratory. When everyone walked inside, they saw assistance working everywhere; from playing to studying. As they walked towards the elevator, Destiny’s eyes were caught by an eevee that was laying on a table, swishing it’s tail. The last thing she saw was an assistant holding a shiny stone in front of it, and the eevee was cloaked in a white light. “What were they doing to that eevee?” Cole asked, seeing what had happened as well. “You see, we are testing different types of evolutions. Stone evolution, gender evolution, and LC evolution.” Professor Lilac replied. The elevator quickly arrived onto floor 6, and the office was pretty much like a penthouse suite, except for filled with tables covered with paperwork. “Now everyone,” the professor spoke up, sitting at her desk. Everyone paid attention. “I understand you want to start an adventure, but I must warn you, the world can be a dangerous place. Ever since the destruction of Team Hagane years ago, it hasn’t been the same.” Professor Lilac looked up specifically at Cole and Destiny. “Cole, your mother works for the pokeball factory, as your father is a pokemon move tutor. I know you have great potential as a trainer.” She said. The boy nodded, and Lilac turned to Destiny. “Destiny, I’ve known your mother for many years, and she is a wonderful woman. I know that she is currently a very well pokemon breeder. As for your dad, he is a psychic type gym leader in Jetsumen City, and has been for a few years. You also have great potential, even though you’ve just started as a trainer.” The Professor said. She softly smiled, looking at the other three of the groups. “You three must also do your best in the field. Sofia with becoming a possibly Pokemon Adopt manager, Abby becoming an extreme roller-skater, and Duncan becoming a shiny hunter.” The professor said. Everyone was happy with the professor’s words. “We will try our best. I won’t disappoint you Professor Lilac; I will be the best trainer ever.” Cole said. Abby crossed her arms and scoffed, rolling her eyes. Just then, the Professor’s assistant came barging in, holding a stack of papers that she could hardly hold up and sitting them on Lilac’s desk. “These are papers on the new eeveelution, Spookeon, as well as some mega stone information.” The assistant said, out of breath. The group of trainers waved to the professor, but just as they were about to enter the elevator, Lilac jumped out of her seat. “Wait!” she called, reaching into her desk. She pulled out three pokeballs, handing one Destiny, Cole, and Sofia. “These are three starters from the Kalos region. They are random, but I’m sure you’ll love them!” Professor Lilac said. Then, the elevator door shut, and the 5 kids stood in there crowded. Nothing came out of their mouths until the elevator door opened, and Cole took out his pokemon, then taking out his pokedex. A hologram floated above it, identifying his new companion. “Chespin: The Spiny Nut Pokemon.” It read, along with the grass pokemon’s description. Destiny scanned hers as well. “Fennekin: The Fox Pokemon.” It read, and she smiled as the fox let out a small cry of happiness. Sofia’s new partner was Froakie. “Nice, so this is what the Kalos starters where like.” Cole exclaimed, staring down at his froakie. “I guess so. It’s funny, really. My cousin from Kalos has a froakie too as a starter!” Sofia said, retrieving her pokemon. "I see they also came with the stone thingys." Destiny said, examining the stone necklace tied around her Fennekin. “Well that’s cool, but they’re not shiny. Speaking of shinies, I’m gonna go hunt some. Bye!” Duncan said. And with that, he ran out the door and to the next route.”I’m gonna go practice some skating. Bye guys!” Abby said. She ran out the door, and only the three friends were left. “Where to now?” Cole asked as they stepped out of the building. The snow started to fall a bit harder now, as Destiny looked at the cars riding by. “Maybe we should crash at the pokemon center; I’m sure Nurse Joy won’t mind.” Sofia replied. And that’s what they did. That night, they each slept on their own lounge chairs and staring outside of the windows and at the beautifully falling snow. The seat warmers kept the trainers nice and toasty, along with some covers Nurse Joy knitted herself. “Destiny…” Sofia whispered to her friend. Destiny turned around to face Sofia. “Yeah?” Destiny said. “Do you think.. we’ll be best friends?” Sofia asked hopefully. Destiny smiled and nodded. “Of coarse.” ~ The next morning, the trio of trainers thanked Nurse Joy for letting them stay the night at the pokemon center. "It was no problem, you guys. I hope to see you back again sometime." Nurse Joy said. "We definately will! Bye!" Destiny said. Her, Sofia, and Cole walked out of the pokemon center, looking around. The snow falled lighter than the night before, but piles of it still laid on the ground. "Where now?" Sofia asked, crossing the street that had no cars because the rodes were too slippery. "I say we head on to Route 3: Kagemori Trail." Cole replied, looking at his map hologram, pointing at an area in red. The two girls looked, and nodded. "Right. We need to hurry and continue on our journey." Sofia replied. The gate to the next route was only down the street and next to the Pokemon Adoption Center. They walked through the gate, going through the other side which lead them to a deep forest. You could only see the rays of the sun through the think leaves, and the way it was enclosed made the day seem like night. "Creepy..." Sofia said, huddling in between her two friends, obviously scared. "Oh, it's fine Sofia. I don't believe the route is very long anyway." Cole replied, trying to comfort the girls. She nodded, but still kept an eye out for anything suspicious. After walking a few feet, a Hex Maniac jumped out of nowhere and right in front of the group. "Eeep!" Sofia shrieked. She hid behind Destiny, who walked forward. "Battle me, girl." the Hex Maniac said. ~ Sofia ran out of the forest as fast as she could, panting once she saw the sun once again. This town had nothing to really brag about. There was a cafe, a pokemon center (just like every town), a few houses, a evolution stone store, and a pond. Destiny and Cole stepped out of the cave, looking around. "Well, there's not much around here..." Cole admitted, kicking his foot in the dust. He looked up and noticed the evolution stone store, walking towards it. The girls followed, and the three of them walked inside and gasped. All aligned across the walls and shelves were all sorts of stones that glittered like a mini rainbow. There was already a customer at the counter, who'd just finished asking a question. The store owner pulled out a spell tag, and the trainer brought out a fainted eevee and tied it around it's neck. "W-What is he doing?" Sofia asked quietly with fear, but Cole hushed her. Then, the trainer brought out a max revive and placed it in the eevee's mouth, and it's body started to glow with a dark aura. It's body shifted and became transparent, it's eyes turning pitch-black. "A success." The trainer said, smiling. Somehow, the new eeveelution was fully pettable and still seemed happy. The trio once again gasped, and Sofia just ran up to the trainer. "What happened to your eevee?! What'd you do?!" she asked abruptly. Destiny hid her face in embarrassment, but the trainer just laughed. "Don't worry kiddo, it's a natural eeveelution. Her name is Spookeon." He said, holding up his pokemon to Sofia. He waved to the store owner, thanked him, and left. Cole and Destiny walked up to the counter, looking at the man. "Do you know anything about Mega Evolution?" Cole asked, leaning on the counter. The store owner placed his hand on his chin, trying to think. "Well, I have heard the champion talking a lot about Mega Evolution. Maybe you should talk to her." the store owner replied. Destiny gasped, and a flashback appears on screen with a teenage Lydia and her Lilligant fighting off against Team Radiant. How she'd lost her childhood best friend... Destiny held back her tears, not showing any hints of sadness. "I don't think we're able to talk to the champion. She's a very famous person and won't possibly talk to us without getting into the Sutek League." Sofia spoke up. The store owner narrowed his eyebrow. "Well, maybe people along the way will help you, who knows?" he replied, picking up a newspaper and starting to read it. Cole sighed, but then the silent was broken with a group of people in white suits bursting through the door, the walls shaking. "Hey! Watch the way you open that door!" the store owner said. The man in the front of the group laughed, walking forward. "Hand over all the stones you've got, we don't have much time." the agent said. "What?!" Sofia said, standing between the store owner and the man, "There's no way you're gonna take the stones from this store!" "Very well..." the agent said. He got out a pokeball from his back pocket and a houndoom popped out, snarling at the group of teenagers. Sofia showed no fear, looking at her friends. Cole looked ready to fight, but Destiny was shaking greatly. "Des, what's wrong?" Sofia asked, worry in her eyes. "T-Team Radiant..." she replied in a somewhat whisper. But then, her fear changed to hate. "Let's get 'em!" ~ Team Radiant fled from the scene, leaving the trio victorious. "That'll show them!" Cole said proudly, his Aquasai letting out a tough cry. "Well done! You three protected my shop, so i'm going to give each one of you a special treat." the store owner said. He reached under the counter, pulling out three stones. "These are the Wigglytuff, Luxray, and Breloom mega stones. I don't have a Key Stone, so i'm sure since you guys are researching mega evolution, you'd find these handy." he said. Sofia automatically picked up the pink and white mega stone, which was the Wigglytite. Cole picked up the Breloomite, and Destiny is forced to choose the Luxranite. "Thank you, Sir. We'll take good care of these mega stones." Destiny said. With that, the three left the stone and hurried to the next town. Category:Storylines Category:Script Category:Nikki-Kaji's Articles